1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a bendable flex-rigid wiring board, part of which is formed with a flexible substrate, and to an electronic device using the flex-rigid wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, an electronic device is known in which a rigid substrate with a mounted electronic component is sealed in packaging (PKG) of any type and is mounted on a motherboard by means of, for example, a pin connection or a soldering connection. For example, as shown in FIG. 23, in Japanese Patent Application 2002-350974 (Publication 2004-186375), as for a structure to electrically connect multiple rigid substrates 1001, 1002 which are mounted on motherboard 1000, a structure (mid-air highway structure) is disclosed where flexible substrate 1003 is connected to connectors (1004a, 1004b) arranged on the surfaces of rigid substrates 1001, 1002 respectively, and rigid substrates 1001, 1002 and electronic components (1005a, 1005b) mounted on their surfaces are electrically connected with each other through flexible substrate 1003. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.